terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Tredectuplets
The Tredecuplets are a group of Warmode bosses, and an insane version of the Twins. They are also an upgrade to the Septuplets. They are a group of 13 eyes. Each eye has basically the same ai, but different types of projectiles. When the Tredecuplets are alive, Overworld Day will play. If it is daytime and the Tredecuplets are not defeated, Boss 2 will be played at 9999% sound. AI The 13 eyes surround the player in a semicircle in the first form, however in the second form the tendrills dissapear and they all act seperately. They shoot projectiles at the player except for the third one and the 12th one, which are melee eyes that attack the player by hitting them directly. Each eye reaches its second form at 150,000 / health, and if all eyes were at this stage, the bosses in total would have 1,950,000 / health. Only the last eye standing drops the stuff, but all the other eyes drop 15 hearts for a total of 300 health. If it is not defeated before daytime, each eye will enrage and gain 99999% increased stats. Its defense will be undestroyable and it will instakill anything. From that point on until the player dies, it will not fly away. If the player survives until the next night, they will superenrage and have a 33% chance to permenantly delete the world. Following this, there is a 44% chance for the player's character to be permenantly deleted. Following that, there is a 55% chance for the player's world to be deleted. Then, a 66% chance for the player's steam to be deleted. Then, a 77% chance for the player's computer to uninstall itself. Then, a 88% chance for the player's computer to destroy itself. Then, lastly, a 99% chance for the player's computer to steal all of the player's money. The player would have to be extremely lucky to not be affected by any of the negatives. Spawn It is summoned with a Mechanical Absolutely Nothing. It is crafted with 20 of each mechanical boss summon, along with 50 Dynamite, 25 Earthenite Bars and 20 True Peasant Gel form the True Peasant Slime at an Earthen Manipulator. It is not consumable. It can also spawn at a 11% chance each night after the Sharkruptor and True Peasant Slime have been defeated, with the message "Tonight is going to be a wonderful night!" in pink text, like the party text. This message shows up at 7:00 PM, and at 9:30 the boss will summon. Drops In expert mode, it drops the Mechanical Void. It has no texture and when consumed it adds 2 accessory slots and increases the player's inventory by a row. However, the player will be constantly on fire after it is consumed permenantly. It cannot be stopped by an Obsidian Skull/Obsidian Skin etc. * It also drops Tredectuplite Bars. Names and Portmanteaus Retinazer - Retina + Lazer Spazmatism - Spasm + Astigmatism Iricapture - Iris + Capture Pupilazer - Pupil + Lazer Ichornea - Ichor + Cornea Necroroid - Necro + Choroid Pinkaract - Pinky + Cataract Magentroyer- Magenta + Destroyer Curserazer - Curse + Lazer Purchine - Purger + Machine Tyurret - Tyrant + Turret Voidevasator - Void + Devastator Deathiac - Death + ManiacCategory:Post-Phantom Bosses Category:Warmode Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Joke Bosses Category:Joke Article